Soul Calibur: When Evil Prevails
by Commadore Shell
Summary: Join Maxi, Kilik, Xianghua and Sophitia on their quest to collect the fragments of Soul Edge. Will they succeed? Or will Ivy get there first and allow evil to prevail? Please read and review.


DISCLAIMER: Soul Calibur and its characters are the property of Namco and so not mine (which is a shame because if they were I'd be mega rich £££) however; the ideas and concept of this story are all my own (and brothers) original work. Do enjoy the legend that will never die!  
  
WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL REFERENCES AND LANGUAGE OF A COARSE NATURE.  
  
Author's Note  
  
Hi, I'm not going to bore you to death with my life history, my parents, my dog, my cat, my cousins... So I'll just say this. I'm Shell, I'm from England and this is my first fanfic, I'd appreciate your views on my story. No flames. If you have any suggestions or constructive comments please send them my way. I'd like to thank Chris my bro for ideas (though I made them come to life in a way he never could) but I'd appreciate it if he stopped telling me what to do. I'd also like to thank him for acting out scenes from the story and providing endless entertainment with it. I'd also like to thank Microsoft Word's spell checker, cos I suck at spelling. Fin... Now, on with the story (at last).  
  
CHAPTER ONE: So There Where These Three Sailors...  
  
The sea rippled its murky green-grey waves as Kilik looked over the port side of the ship. The clouds in the sky were thunder black, threatening storm. The air was heavy, moist and difficult to breathe in. It was before sunrise, Kilik could tell as the telltale signs of a weak pink light reflected on the clouds in the East. Kilik let out a deep, longing sigh. He longed to be on dry land, or on a boat that didn't rock ferociously as he tried to get to sleep at night. It wasn't like he didn't have enough trouble as it is.  
  
Kilik took out a crumpled piece of paper which had "The Rusty Axe Inn" written on it in plain handwriting. He wrinkled his nose at the name, and put the piece of paper back into the pocket it came from. He leaned on the side of the ship and rested his head on his folded arms. He closed his eyes for a split second before a scream pierced the dreary morning air and his eyes snapped open.  
  
Sitting bolt up right, Kilik looked around wildly and saw hundreds of people swarming to the other side of the ship. Curiously, Kilik stood up, picked up Kali Yuga and went to the starboard side. He let out a gasp when he saw over the heads of a group of old women chattering nervously. A young girl, she could have only been about seven or eight was hanging over the side of the boat, holding on to the railing with frail hands which were steadily slipping. Kilik pushed his way past the crowd of people so he was just inches away from the little girl.  
  
Thinking fast, he held out Kali Yuga and found himself saying seconds later, "Grab hold!"  
  
The little girl wailed back, "I'm afraid! I'm slipping!" The girl let out another scream as her grip gave up and she began to fall to her watery death. Without giving the situation another thought, Kilik lunged over the side of the ship and grabbed the little girl's arms. If only he'd have thought of what to do after he jumped off the boat beforehand, but he didn't need to think of that.  
  
Rough, large hands had formed a tight grip around his waist and the owner of these hands, who happened to have a rough, large voice was saying, "Easy, fella," as he helped Kilik and the girl back onto the boat. Minutes later, Kilik was sitting on a wooden bench with a course woollen blanket draped across his shoulders. The man who had practically saved Kilik's life after he carelessly tried to throw it overboard was walking over to him with a tankard of something smoking.  
  
Kilik's stomach growled. He suddenly remembered how hungry he felt. The man sat next to him and handed him the tankard. "Drink up, fella," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Kilik took the tankard willingly and took a long draft of a creamy liquid, which warmed his insides in seconds.  
  
"Name's Dimitri," the man said.  
  
"Kilik," Kilik replied after taking another long draft of the drink. "  
  
"Very brave thing you did there fella. Not many folk would do summit like that." Dimitri said with an admirable smile.  
  
"Well, I'm not like other people," Kilik replied. Dimitri looked like he was about to question Kilik's response but was interrupted by a woman who suddenly appeared in front of them.  
  
"I want to thank you for saving my daughter," the woman said, gesturing to the little girl. Kilik looked at her, his dark brown eyes met her green ones and he looked away. She reminded him of someone, but whom? Her long cascade of blond hair reminded him a second later. Sophitia.  
  
"It's alright," Kilik replied to the woman who looked as if she were only 30, but years of poverty had sapped away her youth.  
  
"I want you to have this, it will help you," the woman said, handing over a small leather pouch. Kilik took it in his hand, and as he did so, he heard a clink of coins from within.  
  
"Oh. I didn't do it for the money," Kilik told her trying to give it back.  
  
"No, no," the woman replied. "You will need it," Moments later the woman walked away without looking back. Kilik looked at the pouch and then at Dimitri's face. Kilik saw the jealous glint in Dimitri's eyes.  
  
"You have it." Kilik said. "No, fella, it's yours, you earned it." "But I don't want." Dimitri got up and walked away before Kilik could say anything more. Kilik watched him walk away and disappear into the crowd before putting the pouch away in his secret pocket in his red, baggy trousers.  
  
By midday, the boat had docked and there was the usual hustle and bustle as people got their belongings together and got off the boat. Kilik didn't have anything with him, bar his rod and a small bag with emergency supplies in. He got off the boat and took a moment to look around and also to catch his balance. A few people patted him on the back as they walked along the harbour. Kilik turned left and began walking down a busy street.  
  
There were a variety of houses and shops down this street made of large stones and wooden posts. Kilik looked watchfully as people got on with their everyday lives, totally ignoring the stranger. He saw a large man cutting the heads off chickens and a woman who appeared to be his wife (the way she was yelling at him) who was unnaturally thin and tall, plucking the chickens, throwing the brown plumage onto the cobbled street. He saw a young woman pour a bucket of. something into the river.  
  
"That's why it's so murky." he said to himself. He saw small children playing games and squabbling as children do with each other. Then he saw a full grow man running towards him. He wasn't looking where he was going and Kilik saw what happened next. "Uh oh." he moaned.  
  
"OOF!" the man let out a groan as he collided into Kilik's shoulder. "Watch it pal.or I'll. Kilik?" The man paused for a second. Then it dawned on Kilik who it was. Standing there in all his glory, with his dark hair greased up into a perfect quiff was Maxi.  
  
"...M...Maxi?" Kilik asked.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Maxi cried out giving Kilik a bear hug and almost suffocating him at the same time. "Kilik, old buddy, old pal!" Maxi exclaimed, "You got any money?" Kilik rolled his eyes.  
  
"What have you got yourself into now?" he asked. "Nothing. nothing. just had a run in with a couple of sailors and now I owe them money, nothing bi- "  
  
"There's the bastard! Where's my money?" ".Shit. gotta go." and with that Maxi ran off, full speed. Sure enough 3, burly looking sailors with tattoos and piercings were chasing him. Kilik followed, he wasn't going to miss this, he thought with a smirk. After 5 minutes of running around down twisting alleyways and busy roads, Kilik found Maxi, cornered down a dead- end alleyway, trying to bargain his way out of being smashed to a pulp.  
  
"Listen... guys. if you just let me go I could easily get you your money by tomorrow."  
  
"Oh no," said one mean looking sailor. "Not this again, you already pulled that yesterday,"  
  
"And the day before," chimed in a second sailor.  
  
"And the day before that," said the third.  
  
"Hey!" Kilik found himself shouting. The sailors spun round looking confused and stupid. "You guys want a fight? Bring it on." Kilik moved himself into fighting stance.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Look boys, he thinks he can take us!" said the first sailor. Kilik's eyes narrowed as he began grinding his teeth.  
  
"Um. guys. I. don't. think. you. should-"  
  
"Quiet you, we'll deal with you after we've taken this one out," the second sailor said. "  
  
That is if.you're still conscience," Maxi continued with a smirk.  
  
"Or alive," Kilik said, returning the grin. "YAH!"  
  
Moments later, the three sailors lay unconscious on the floor, one had a nasty gash that was oozing blood on what looked like the already blood stained gravel.  
  
"I could have taken them!" Maxi complained, kicking one of the bodies out of the way.  
  
"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Kilik replied, without a scratch on him, inspecting his rod for injuries.  
  
"Listen pal, you know I could take you," Maxi scowled.  
  
"Oh yeah? Keep on dreaming Maxi," Kilik turned his back and began to walk away, "If you'll excuse me, I have business to do." Maxi dusted himself down and took a run at Kilik. Big mistake. WHACK! A split second before Maxi could even make a swipe at him; Kilik had spun round, his Kali Yuga colliding with Maxi's kneecaps, sending him to the ground with an almighty thud. "Keep on dreaming, pal," Kilik said before walking away, leaving Maxi cradling his knees in his arms. 


End file.
